criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Nugget
| Type = Companion | Actor = Matthew Mercer | First = | Appearances = | Last = | Count = 5 | AppID = Nugget | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = false | C8App = false | C9App = false | C10App = false | C11App = true | C12App = true | Name = Nugget | AKA = | CreatureType = Fey | Race = Blink Dog | Class = | Age = | Alignment = Lawful Good | Languages = Sylvan (understands, but can't speak) Blink Dog | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = | Family = | Connections = Jester (current co-owner) Beau (current co-owner) Marion Lavorre (former caretaker) | Profession =Pet | StatsRef = | Level = | HP =2 | AC =11 | DC = | Str =4 | Dex =13 | Con =10 | Int =3 | Wis =9 | Cha =7 | FanArt = }} is a blink dog puppy who is a pet of Jester and Beau. As an NPC, is played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance Nugget is a tiny little puppy. His coat has hints of calico elements, with light tan fur and bits of faintly darker brown stripes. He has oversized puppy paws that look soft and goofy. Signs of Nugget's fey nature can be seen in the blink dog's unnaturally angular limbs, and ears that are tall and pointed (though wide at the base). Nugget's eyes are a dark black, but turns to a bright blue just before teleporting. Personality When Nugget gets too excited, he teleports. As a puppy, Nugget is rambunctious. Jester had to begin training him right away to recognize the Mighty Nein as "home". Biography Background It is unknown how Kestriv acquired this blink dog puppy. He and his troupe gave the puppy initial training to stay within its cage, otherwise it would be physically impossible to keep the teleporting fey creature in his menagerie. Jester was immediately enamored with the cute little puppy, so she split the cost of 100 gp for the little blink dog with Beau. That way, they could have a pet together, and it could share their room whenever they roomed together. When the Mighty Nein relaxed on the beach on their way to Nicodranas, Jester spent two hours training Nugget to blink on-command, after hearing the command word "poof". Nugget struggled during the extensive swimming required to reach the Sluice Weave. After the Nein finished their business under the city, Jester left Nugget in her mother's care prior to Marius' midnight meeting on the wharf. Nugget remained in Marion's care when the Nein stole the Mist. Jester asked her mother to take care of Nugget via Sending, which Marion was happy to do. After the Mighty Nein's return to Nicodranas, Jester took Nugget with her, and Marion seemed eager to be rid of him. Nugget had grown up considerably since they last saw him; though still a young blink dog, he is about as large as a fully grown conventional dog now. Relationships Jester Lavorre Character Information Abilities * Keen Hearing and Smell: Advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on hearing or smell * Bite: Melee Weapon attack, +0 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target, hit: 1 piercing damage * Teleport: The dog magically teleports (along with any Equipment it is wearing or carrying) up to 20 ft. to an unoccupied space it can see. Before or after teleportation, the dog can make one Bite attack. ** "Poof": Jester's command word to get Nugget to Teleport Notable Items Quotations Trivia * Since this blink dog is only a puppy, Nugget's speed (20 ft.) and other stats are lower than would be normal for his creature type. References Art: Category:Companions Category:Blink Dogs